


Daniel molloy reporter,Interviewer and magnet to all immortals?!

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anger, Awkward Kissing, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Bottom Daniel Molloy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Courtship, Daniel though he was done, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Master/Pet, More like a Love circle?, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pet Names, Poor Danniel, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Stealing, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Wooing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: We heard of The Reporter that managed to interview the charming vampire Louis Pointe Delac and how he almost got turned into a vampire by The Brat Prince Lestat De Lioncourt or became the lover and pet of Armand. But what would happen if he got pulled back into this mysterious, dark and seductive world by the very same immortals in which he was trying to steal clear of and meeting some new faces new foes as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry but i shipp this and i think our interviewer need some love  
> all rights and characters belong to the amazing Anne Rice  
> please kudo or read and please leave a comment or feedback

Chapter One-Fan mail and The Mysterious Letter  
___________________________________________________  
Its been exactly six years since i met the infamous immortal gentleman known as Louis De Pointe Du Lac and sat down for an interview but instead getting to hear the story of his life. Fueling me to write and record even publishing his life story spreading his life story to educate humans beings of the of supernatural forces and being that share our universe. I often found myself still caught up in the moment or disbelieving that i have survived and learned so much from the immortal man. But over years my novel Louis' story began to be labeled as a fiction and people stopped getting interested in the vampire or supernatural side of books so I stayed away from it. Yet it didn't stop the piles and piles of letters I received from it some saying that the vampire(Claudia) needed to be saved others asked the wherebouts of Louis or the others. I often wondered the same thing from time to time yet stop myself I remembered clearly the angered expression of Louis as I was raised like a doll then he bared his fangs at me those striking olive green eyes of his burning with rage. I closed my eyes as I felt a jolt of fear run thought me before opening my eyes ad sighing in relief as I was alone. Feeling a wave of dizziness as I sat and held my head before stopping something in the many pile of male a single envelope the writing was beautiful along with certified seal on it I raised my brow as I reached for it slowly.


End file.
